Sweet September
by AusllyRauraForever
Summary: Ally is at school one day, when she ends up in hospital with stomach cramps. Austin, Trish and Dez are by her side at all times, but Ally is hiding a secret. She thinks it could be the answer to her stomach cramps. Will she tell her friends?
1. Pains

Austin looked down at Ally who was gripping on his arm tightly with one arm while clutching her stomach with the other. She had tears falling down her face and her hair was covering up her eyes as it was so messy.

''You okay, Ally?''

She shook her head as she nestled her head into Austin's arm.

Austin looked across the table at Dez who was playing a game on his Nintendo DSi. Trish was sitting next to him, on the phone to her manager. She soon hung up her phone, and slammed it angrily onto the table.

''Fired?''

Austin asked her. Trish looked down at her phone.

''Yes, and I've been banned from Mini's for the next six months!''

Trish had been working at Mini's for barely a day, and she'd already been fired. This wasn't new, Trish got fired from her jobs, a lot. Dez suddenly screamed, causing everyone including Ally to jump. They stared at Dez as he slammed his Nintendo onto the table, angrily.

''What's up, Dez?''

Ally asked him.

''I lost another race on Mario Kart 7!''

Austin smiled and rolled his eyes.

Everyone jumped again as Trish's phone started to ring at high volume.

''Sorry.''

She answered and wandered out of the canteen, shouting at what sounded like her old manager from Mini's. Once she was gone, Austin looked down at Ally again who regained her position, clutching her stomach and gripping onto Austin's arm.

''Maybe you should see a doctor, Ally.''

Austin said to her. She slowly sat up and sighed.

''I guess you're right.''

She paused and looked at Austin.

''Could you come with me? I hate going alone.''

Austin smiled and nodded.

''Sure.''

Ally smiled.

''Thanks, Austin.''

Just then, the school bell rang and Austin helped Ally out of her seat and they began heading to their Biology class. They stopped at the bathroom and Austin grabbed some paper towels. He handed them to Ally.

''Thanks.''

Ally said as she began wiping her eyes. The pair arrived at their class just in time and went to sit down. Ally threw the paper towels into the bin as she walked into the classroom.

''Almost late again, Ms. Dawson and Mr. Moon.''

Ally blushed as she grabbed her books from her bag.

''Sorry, Miss Edmonds.''

Miss Edmonds smiled as she stood up to write on the board.

''Okay. Today, we're going to talk about babies.''

All of the boys groaned, including Austin.

''Now, now, boys. You'll need to know this one day.''

One boy at the back raised his hand.

''How?''

Mrs Edmonds smiled as she walked over to the boy.

''Mr. Parker. You are sixteen years of age and you don't know why you need to learn about babies? Do you know what sex is?''

Some boys sniggered due to hearing the word, 'sex.'

''Of course I do. I just don't get why we need to learn about babies. We already know about them. They poop, sleep and cry.''

The boys who sniggered were now laughing loudly. Even some girls were giggling. Austin and Ally just sat there, staring at each other, awkwardly.

''That's enough. We're learning about babies and if you're not happy with that, Mr. Parker, you will be sitting in another classroom.''

He smiled.

''I'd be happy with that.''

Mrs Edmonds smirked.

''Partnering with Dorothy Bakersfield and looking after a baby.''

Parker laughed awkwardly.

''Maybe I'll just stay here and learn.''

Mrs Edmonds nodded.

''I thought you'd say that.''

Mrs Edmonds headed back to the board and started showing a presentation of how babies could change someone's life.

''Now, girls, if you think it's a good idea to have a baby right now. Just think. You would have to give up school, hanging out with your friends, doing the stuff you're doing right now. You would be looking after your baby all day and all night long.''

Ally raised her hand.

''Yes, Ms. Dawson?''

''So, you're saying that we should never consider having a baby at the age of sixteen, while you're still being given an education?''

''That's exactly what I'm saying, Ms. Dawson.''

Ally smiled slightly and looked down at her books for the rest of the lesson, not looking to Austin once. Even when the lesson was over, Ally didn't wait for Austin like she usually would, she rushed out of the classroom to her next class; Gym.

Ally walked into the changing rooms to find Trish standing there, hands on her hips, standing in the middle of the room and staring at Ally. The other girls didn't seem to be taking much notice of her and continued getting dressed. Ally stopped at the doorway and looked at Trish, confused.

''Trish? What are you doing?''

''Practising my pose for when I walk into Mini's.''

Ally closed the door and walked to the corner of the room. She began changing into her shorts, while talking to Trish.

''I thought you were fired from Mini's?''

''I was, but they were so rude to me on the phone that I figured I was going to head to Mini's and have a talk with my old manager.''

''Why? You've never bothered with any of your old managers before.''

''I know, but I actually enjoyed working at Mini's. I could eat as many of their meals as I wanted and nobody would catch me because the food is so tiny!''

Ally smiled and rolled her eyes as she finished putting her shirt on and grabbed her sneakers. Trish was ready and was waiting on Ally. Once Ally was ready, the pair walked out of the changing room and made their way to the gym when they saw Austin talking to Dez in front of them. Ally decided to scare him by jumping in front of them. She began running in the corridor, but stopped when she began getting cramps in her stomach. She tried to lean onto the wall, but her hand slipped and she fell to the ground.

''Ally!''

Trish screamed as she rushed over to Ally. Austin and Dez turned around and also rushed over to Ally once they saw her crying and screaming while clutching her stomach like earlier. Austin grabbed her hand, Ally squeezed it tightly.

''Austin, what's wrong with me?''

Ally had tears falling from her eyes as she looked to Austin.

''I don't know, Ally. But we're going to find out.''


	2. The Doctor's Office

Austin strummed his fingers on the table as he sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Ally was with the doctor. After Ally had fallen, Austin had taken her out of school and to the doctor's office. Dez and Trish were told to stay at school. The doctor walked out of the room and walked towards Austin.

''Mr. Moon?''

Austin looked up at the doctor.

''Yeah?''

''Please come with me.''

Austin stood up and followed the doctor into the room were Ally was laying down on the exam table. Austin walked over to Ally and held her hand.

''Hey.''

Ally smiled at him.

''Hey, Austin.''

Austin looked to the doctor.

''What's wrong with her?''

The doctor looked to Ally.

''Would you like to tell him, or shall I?''

Ally nodded.

''Could you tell him, please?''

Austin looked to the doctor and then back at Ally.

''Tell me what?''

The doctor turned on the screen next to Ally and rubbed jelly onto Ally's stomach. Austin widened his eyes a little, he knew exactly what was going on. Before he knew it, Austin was looking at the screen, in awe. His mouth was gawped open as he saw on the screen, a baby.

Ten minutes later, Austin was driving Ally home. They had both been silent for the past five minutes of the car ride. Ally looked to Austin, he looked straight ahead at the road.

''Austin.''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because I knew you would react like this!''

Austin looked at Ally, angrily.

''React like what?''

''This! Angry!''

''I'm not angry!''

''Yes, you are!''

Austin sighed and focused on the road. Ally sighed as well and put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. She eventually put the hood up and drifted off to sleep. Austin looked to Ally, and sighed, feeling guilty.

He shouldn't have shouted at her, he knew that. But she heard what Mrs Edmonds had said in Biology. About having a baby at sixteen years old. That was why she acted so nervous, she knew she was pregnant.

Austin arrived at Ally's house and woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Austin.

''What is it?''

''Home.''

Ally looked behind her to see her house standing before her. She sighed and looked back at Austin.

''Thanks.''

Austin nodded as she opened the door. Neither of them said anything and Ally closed the door. Austin waited until Ally went inside and drove off.

When Austin arrived home, his parents were standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed and were angry. Austin dropped his car keys onto the table and hung his leather jacket up.

''Hey, guys.''

Austin said awkwardly.

''Where have you been?''

''I had to take Ally to the doctor's office. She fell at school.''

''That's all?''

''Not really.''

''Then what is it?''

Austin paused and sighed.

''Ally's pregnant.''

Austin's parents stood there, mouths gawped open.

''That's exactly what my reaction was!''

Austin's dad walked closer to Austin.

''Are you the father?''

He whispered to him.

''What? Of course not.''

Austin's dad gave a sigh of relief. Austin walked off to his bedroom and took his clothes off. He put on some pants and then hopped into bed. He was out like a light. All night, he dreamed about Ally and her baby. Austin woke up screaming at 6am, he realised, he was the father.


	3. Fight!

He couldn't be, could he? Austin sat up in bed, thinking hard. So, Ally is three days pregnant. What happened three days ago?

A normal school day. Austin went over to Ally's to work on their Math homework. They were sitting in the living room, they had looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in to kiss. Ally stops.

''Should we be doing this?''

''What are you talking about? Of course we should.''

Ally raised her eyebrows. Austin stared at her, confused.

''What?''

Ally laughed slightly and kissed Austin on the lips, Austin didn't hesitate. He put his hand on Ally's cheek, and they had both smiled while kissing. Ally had led Austin up to her bedroom, she ripped Austin's shirt off, while he ripped her clothes off. Austin took his pants off and they jumped into Ally's bed. They threw the covers over, and...

Austin screamed again. He didn't realise he had until his dad walked into the room, looking at Austin as if he was mad.

''You okay, son?''

Austin breathed heavily and nodded, without looking at his dad.

''Well, you better hurry and get dressed, then come down for breakfast, your mother and I need to have a word with you.''

Austin looked at his dad.

''About what?''

''About Ally.''

He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and Austin heard his footsteps walking down the stairs. Austin hopped out of bed and searched through his closet for some clothes. He pulled out a yellow shirt and black denim jeans. He found his black converse behind the door and slipped them on. He rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He then walked downstairs, into the kitchen, and grabbed some pancakes from the countertop.

''Morning, guys.''

He looked up at his parents, who were standing with their arms crossed and with angry faces, just like last night.

''We need to talk.''

''I know. About Ally.''

''You told me last night you weren't the father.''

''I know.''

''Were you lying?''

Austin thought for a second. Should he tell his parents the truth or lie?

''No, of course not.''

He eventually said. Damn it. He lied. This was going to come back and haunt him once the baby came.

''You sure?''

''Yes.''

Austin's phone suddenly rang and he answered it to hear Dez on the other end.

''Hey, man, what's up?''

''Austin, you have to get to school, now.''

''Okay, I'm on my way. Later.''

Austin hung up, grabbed his bag and ran out the front door before his parents could say another word. He felt bad about lying. But, still.

When Austin arrived at school, he found Dez standing at the back of a large crowd by the staircase. Austin tapped Dez on the shoulder. Dez spun around and smiled at Austin.

''Dez, what's going on?''

''It's Ally.''

Austin widened his eyes and shoved through the crowd. He found Ally in the middle, surrounded by the crowd, laughing at her.

''Little Ally's got a baby.''

''What a slut.''

''I bet Austin's the father.''

''I feel sorry for your baby, having a mother like you.''

Austin shoved the boy who had said the last insult into a wall. The boy, who turned out to be Parker from Biology, rubbed his head and stood up to face Austin.

''What's your problem, Moon?''

''My problem? My problem, is that you went too far by mentioning my kid.''

Austin punched Parker in the face, and the crowd roared as Parker fell to the ground. No teachers seemed to be coming. Perfect time for Austin to teach Parker a lesson.

''Your kid?''

''Yeah.''

Austin stood over Parker.

''My kid.''

Austin pulled Parker up by the shirt and punched him in the face again. Parker fell to the ground once again. Ally grabbed him by the arm.

''Stop it. He isn't worth it.''

Austin sighed and looked at Parker who had a bloody nose and black eye. Austin smirked and walked away with Ally and Dez, who had managed to politely shove through the crowd to find Austin.

Parker stood up.

''I'll get you for this, Moon! You and your stupid kid!''

Austin clenched his fists as he walked away. Nobody, talked about his kid like that. Especially not Parker. Ally stopped by her locker, and grabbed a tissue from her pocket. She wiped away Parker's blood from Austin's fist.

''Thanks.''

Austin looked up at Ally, smiling. But she wasn't impressed.

''You shouldn't have done that.''

She said with a serious face. She dropped the tissue in Austin's hand, and walked back into the school building.

Austin sighed as he threw the tissue into a nearby bin. He was so angry, that he actually ended up kicking the bin to the ground. Dez put his arm around Austin.

''Austin, what has gotten into you?''

Austin looked to Dez.

''You've never fought with anyone in your life.''

Austin sighed.

''I know, man.''


	4. All That Matters

Austin looked to Dez.

''You've never fought with anyone in your life.''

Austin sighed.

''I know, man.''

Austin stood there with Dez for a few seconds, then they were suddenly interrupted when they heard Parker from behind them.

''I said I would get you back, Moon.''

Austin slowly turned around to face Parker.

''Oh yeah? Well, come at me, Parker.''

Austin and Parker walked closer to each other, until they were face to face. Dez stood in the middle of them, just in time. He faced Austin.

''Austin, leave it.''

''How can I leave a irratating little brat like him alive?''

''I heard that.''

Parker said.

''You were supposed to.''

Austin said.

Dez looked to Austin, seriously.

''Man, please. Do it for Ally, do it for your baby.''

Austin sighed and began walking away with Dez.

''Scaredy-cat!''

Parker shouted from behind. Austin stopped and started heading back towards Parker. He stopped in front of him.

''Wait until you have your own kid, wouldn't you fight for it?''

Austin sighed and walked away. Right now to Austin, his son or daughter was the only thing that mattered to him. And Ally. 


	5. Studying

Ally was walking through the park and kicked a pile of leaves. Ally was allowed to leave school at any time as she shouldn't even be at school at all if she's pregnant, but she wasn't going to let pregnancy hold her back with her education. Ally didn't even want a baby.

She knew that Austin truly cared about the baby, after all, he was the father. Ally had spoken to her dad last night, luckily, he wasn't too angry about it. She was grounded until she had the baby, and was only allowed out for school, but he didn't know that she had left school for the day.

Ally's phone rang. It was Austin. She didn't hate him and wasn't going to blank him out for fighting. She answered.

''Hey, Austin.''

''Are you still mad at me?''

''I wasn't mad at you in the first place.''

''You acted as if you were.''

''I know, I'm sorry.''

''Don't apologise.''

''Listen, we need to talk about the baby.''

''I know.''

''Now.''

''I'm at school.''

''I know, so how about we talk during your lunch break?''

''Okay.''

''Meet me at the park.''

''No problem.''

''Bye.''

''Later.''

Ally hung up and put her phone into her bag. She decided to spend her time studying for exams. She grabbed her school books and sat down on a nearby park bench. This might just keep her occupied until Austin came.


	6. Custody

Ally walked out a nearby cafe and saw Austin standing in the middle of the park, waiting for her. She walked towards him and smiled.

''Hey.''

''Hey.''

''Sorry, I was hungry so I just went to the cafe.''

''You've been here for four hours?''

Ally nodded.

''Wow.''

''So, listen, about the baby. I want you to look after it.''

''What?''

''I never wanted a baby at this age, Austin. You seem to really care about this baby, I mean, you were fighting with Parker earlier because he mentioned our baby.''

Austin nodded.

''I'm not going to let him talk about our child like that!''

''I know. And that's why I want you to look after this baby. You would really protect it and make sure they have a great life.''

Austin smiled.

''You know you would be allowed to see them whenever you wanted.''

Ally nodded.

''I know. And of course, I'm going to see it, I'm not going to avoid my own baby for the rest of my life.''

''Obviously.''

Ally looked at her phone to check the time.

''You better get going or you'll be late.''

''Okay.''

Austin hugged Ally and smiled as he started heading back to school. Ally decided to head back home for some rest.


End file.
